Private Emotions
by Lady Arsinoe
Summary: Dos famosos actores se conocen en un museo, esto desencadenará una serie de situaciones entre ambos.


**Private Emotions**

Jared se observó una vez más en el espejo del cuarto de baño, y terminó de afeitarse casi a conciencia. Una vez que terminó, abrió el frasco de loción de afeitar, se lo aplicó en el rostro y sonrió satisfecho. Iba a girarse cuando alguien lo abrazó por detrás besando su cuello con un gesto familiar, el cantante y actor ladeó el rostro mostrando su perfil perfecto, y besó la espesa cabellera castaña de su amante.

Era este un muchacho de no más de 30 años, alto de tez blanca y dueño de una belleza angelical. Sus ojos, casi negros taladraron los de su amante, y sus labios se encontraron una vez más.

- Paris y yo te amamos – susurró.

- Pronto tendré que dejarlos a ambos, por un tiempo – respondió Jared con tristeza.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, el primero se encontraba allí filmando una ambiciosa película con un director belga, tenía que hacer tres papeles diferentes lo que lo agotaba mentalmente, pero como amaba los desafíos; allí estaba luchando con sus caracterizaciones. Mientras besaba la blanca piel de su compañero recordó cómo se conocieron.

*

"Para relajarse, y huir un poco del extenuante rodaje. Salió una tarde a recorrer las calles de Paris. Sin Emma, su asistente. Caminó hasta llegar al Museo Marmottan Monet, éste cerraba sus puertas a las 18:00 y ya eran la 17:00 así que se apresuró, caminó por las iluminadas galerías y se quedó absorto contemplando un cuadro de la serie "Nenúfare" de Monet. Estaba allí como cualquier turista, con sus jeans grises ajustados, una sudadera blanca, lentes tipo aviador, y una botella de agua en la mano. Perdiéndose en la contemplación del cuadro.

- ¿También es tu favorito? – escuchó una voz masculina.

Miró intrigado al que parecía ser otro turista, éste calzaba zapatillas negras, jeans azules y una camisa negra abierta en el cuello, llevaba un delgado suéter color gris amarrado en la cintura, era pálido y, tenía la sonrisa más bella que había visto en su vida. Dejó de examinarlo y sonriendo asintió.

- Me gusta la serenidad de transmite – explicó – Es primera vez que entro a este museo.

El otro lo miró con interés.

- ¿También eres turista?.

- Si, americano… ¿Y tú? – alzó una ceja.

- Inglés, pero me escapo a Francia seguido – rió.

Jared lo secundó y se quitó las gafas. Sus miradas se encontraron.

- Llámame Jay – exclamó Jared tendiéndole la mano.

- Ben, es un placer – contestó el inglés con un exquisito acento.

Acababan de darse un apretón de manos, cuando otros turistas irrumpieron en la galería, unas chicas japonesas que, al verlos empezaron a hablar agitadamente en su idioma natal. Jared suspiró y dándoles la espalda murmuró:

-¿No conoces algún Bar?.

Ben asintió, también estaba algo preocupado observando a las muchachas, ambos salieron de esa sala y, Ben iba a salir por la puerta principal, pero Jared ejerció una suave presión en su brazo, y le indicó la salida trasera.

Una vez afuera ambos miraron para todos lados, sorprendiéndose de su gesto en común.

- Lo lamento, allá adentro…- comenzó Ben.

Jared sonrió divertido.

- ¿Eres actor?.

Ben asintió y sonrió, su compañero le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática pero no dijo nada.

- He filmado un par de películas, nada importante, excepto la de Narnia – El moreno comenzó a caminar.

Jared asintió algo distraído, prefería leer novelas históricas o libros de psicología, ni siquiera había visto "El Señor de los Anillos".

- Cuando niño creo que leí un par de libros de Lewis – exclamó echando a andar junto a Ben – Prefiero dejar la fantasía para otras cosas.

Éste lo miró fijamente, Jared agachó la cabeza, eso no había sonado para nada bien.

- Compongo canciones…- se apresuró a aclarar ante lo cual el inglés se echó a reír contagiándolo.

Caminaron unas cinco calles mientras el cielo se oscurecía sobre ellos. El celular de Jared sonó unas diez veces, hasta que, fastidiado, optó por apagarlo.

- Parece que eres un hombre ocupado – comentó Ben.

Jared sólo sonrió y bebió agua, unos truenos se oyeron a lo lejos, no tardaría en caer uno de esos aguaceros repentinos.

- En cualquier momento comienza el diluvio – murmuró.

Ben suspiró algo contrariado, aún faltaba para que llegaran al Bar.

-¿Tomamos un taxi? – sugirió.

Jared aceptó, en menos de 10 minutos estuvieron en el barrio latino, allí caían unas gotas de lluvia, pero nada para preocuparse. Ben guió a Jared a un Bar escondido, y se sentaron en una de las mesas de atrás.

- Nunca había venido a este lugar – comentó Jared mirando alrededor.

El lugar no estaba muy lleno, una banda tocaba jazz, mientras Ben pedía una botella de whisky.  
-No bebo nunca – rió Jared algo contrariado, pero entendió que estando en un bar y en Paris, sería absurdo pedir agua mineral con unas rodajas de limón.

Ben se limitó a sonreír y le sirvió una copa.

- Hoy es una ocasión especial…un actor y un compositor en Paris.

Por toda respuesta el de ojos celestes alzó su vaso, y brindaron.

Pasaron toda la velada hablando de lo humano y lo divino. Jared estaba maravillado ante la inteligencia de su acompañante. Ben se sorprendía de las teorías de Jared y su vehemencia. Terminaron bebiéndose toda la botella de whisky, más una de vodka.

- Mañana no podré con mi alma – susurró el mayor intentando levantarse de su asiento.

- No creas que siempre bebo así…Menos con alguien que acabo de conocer – se excusó Ben.

- Y en un museo – rió Jared.

Ambos salieron sosteniéndose mutuamente, ahora llovía copiosamente, y Ben llamó a un taxi.

- ¿Te importaría…si vamos a tu hotel – Le dijo Jared.

- Para nada? – replicó el actor inglés.

Para suerte de ambos, Ben no había escogido ningún hotel de renombre, subieron al ascensor y bajaron en el octavo piso. Para Jared caminar por el estrecho pasillo alfombrado era toda una hazaña, sentía que el piso era de algodón, y sonrió cuando Ben luchó por varios minutos intentando abrir la puerta, para darse cuenta de que estaba en la habitación equivocada.

- Bienvenido a mi hogar – rió Ben haciéndolo pasar.

Jared se tambaleó y se sentó en la cama, llevándose las manos a la cabeza susurró:

- Gracias por invitarme.

Ben se sentó a su lado y lo observó, Jared lo miró de reojo y metiendo la mano al bolsillo encendió su BlackBerry, tenía 16 llamadas perdidas, 20 mensajes de voz y 12 de texto.

- Bueno…cuéntame – silbó Ben viendo lo requerido que era Jared.

Este tipeó con algo de dificultad un mensaje para Shannon y Emma, se giró para mirar a Ben, y guardó el celular. El moreno se estremeció al verlo tan cerca, esos ojos celestes lo hipnotizaban, y no era gay, ni siquiera bisexual. Se apartó un poco, y se pasó la mano por la frente, confundido.

- Yo…es primera vez que hago esto – musitó.

Jared alzó una ceja y lo miró con calidez.

-¿Hablas de traer a casi un desconocido a tu cuarto de hotel? – murmuró – Podría ser un reportero de farándula.

Ben negó con la cabeza y acarició el rostro de Jared.

- Ni aunque quisieras, eres muy bello para ser una rata.

Ambos se echaron a reír, Jared se recostó sintiéndose bastante mareado, ben acarició la línea de su perfil. Éste lo miró con una sonrisa.

- Podría ser…un asesino y acuchillarte en la ducha, estilo Norman Bates.

Ben rió algo incrédulo, al ver la duda reflejada en sus ojos, el mayor se incorporó y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

- No haré nada que no quieras – declaró mirándolo con seriedad.

Una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en labios del atractivo actor inglés, venciendo su timidez, le respondió en beso con lentitud.

- La cosa es que…si quiero – rió.

Jared lo abrazó y murmuró en su oído:

- Yo también, pero no quiero que ambos estemos ebrios – volvió a besarlo.

Ambos se desvistieron y entre besos y caricias se quedaron completamente dormidos, cuando Ben se despertó cerca del mediodía, Jared ya no estaba ahí. Sintiéndose frustrado y con un enorme dolor de cabeza, se levantó, y en el espejo del cuarto de baño encontró una nota.

"Me tomé la libertad de anotar mi celular en el tuyo, te veo hoy en los estudios de Christal Films a las 16:00, por favor ven.  
-Jared"

Intrigado Ben se duchó, almorzó y tras intentar leer un periódico se quedó pensativo, la cara de Jared se le hacia familiar pero no recordaba bien en dónde, tal vez en algún catálogo de modas o algo así. Por su parte Jared salió del hotel y se dirigió directamente a los estudios a grabar, le costó más de la cuenta concentrarse en sus escenas y eso que sólo debía quemar un automóvil, y reencontrarse con su amor de infancia: Anna.

Cuando faltaban casi cinco minutos para las 16:00 salió disparado a su tráiler, Ben llegó puntualmente, como buen inglés, en la entrada se encontró con Emma, la que tras examinarlo lo llevó hasta Jared. Mientras caminaban en silencio Barnes se preguntaba qué hacia un compositor en un set, tal vez se dedicaba a grabar música para películas, esperaba que no fuera una de esas pésimas producciones de clase B. Emma lo dejó frente al tráiler, y se fue. Conteniendo el aliento, éste golpeó preguntándose cómo tendrían que tratarse de ahora en adelante.

Jared abrió la puerta con una sonrisa radiante, al verlo Ben dejó atrás sus últimas dudas y le correspondió la sonrisa. Jared lo tomó de una mano, cerrando la puerta tras de sí lo besó efusivamente.

- Creí que no vendrías – susurró.

Ben acarició su rostro y comenzó a besarlo sintiendo su cuerpo entre sus brazos, Jared sonrió y cuando ambos estaban prácticamente sin aire le dijo:

- También soy actor, y cantante.

- Dime alguna película en la que hayas estado… - dijo Ben mirándolo con interés.

- Réquiem for a Dream…una de drogadictos, es del 2000 – Jared iba a continuar pero su amante lo interrumpió.

- ¡Santo cielo, sabía que tus ojos me eran familiares! – Ben se echó a reír, no podía creer – Y yo creyendo que eras un compositor de películas clase B, eres una mega estrella.

Para su sorpresa, Jared suspiró con desaliento.

- No es tan así, sólo he escogido papeles que realmente quiero hacer, espero que esto no cambie nada, entre nosotros.

Ben lo besó y abrazándolo con fuerza replicó:

- Ni aunque fueras un mendigo, creo que es amor a primera vista, nunca antes me sucedió esto…con un chico, por muy guapo que fuera – lo miró maliciosamente – Y que suerte, que debo filmar "Dorian Gray" necesitaré ayuda, para algunas escenas…Tú sabes.

Jared rió aliviado y arrinconándolo susurró:

- Tengo libre el resto del día…¿Qué tal si empezamos hoy,Dorian?.

*  
Jared miró sus maletas, debía regresar a Los Ángeles y Ben, tenía dos funciones de teatro en Londres. Ambos se veían algo decaídos.

- Nos encontraremos…puedo escapar seguido – musitó Jared.

Ben se animó.

- De acuerdo, pero debo estar en Londres, así que tendremos que establecer territorio ahí.

Por toda respuesta, Jared lo atrajo y quitándose una cadena que llevaba al cuello con un símbolo conocido como triqueta*, se la puso a Ben, éste lo miró asombrado y Jared le explicó:

- La triqueta es un símbolo celta, que simboliza la vida, la muerte, el renacimiento y las tres fuerzas de del universo: tierra, agua y fuego. Me lo dio mi abuela, ahora yo te lo doy a ti, para que sepas que, de verdad quiero que lo que tenemos funcione.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ben, lo abrazó y le dijo con voz conmovida:

- Entonces mandaré a hacer dos anillos con ese símbolo, porque también quiero que esto funcione.

Cada uno tomó sus maletas, aún podían ir por un café en el Aeropuerto antes de que salieran sus respectivos vuelos. 


End file.
